fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Krijgertje: Klad
Inleiding *Over Arena Planet (algemeen) * Over Arena Planet (verhaal) * Over de characters Over Arena Planet (algemeen) Ik vertel je hier over Arena Planet als spel. Het is kinderachtiger dan het echte verhaal maar toch. Deze uitleg heb je nodig om het verhaal te begrijpen. Wat is Arena planet? Je kent vast wel van die vechtspelletjes die je non stop voorbij ziet komen, Arena Planet is er zo een. Het is (of beter gezegt lijkt) een gewoon spelletje: je krijgt in het begin een character van level 0 (10 jaar). Je krijgt een battle chalenge: je kiest een Arena (daar vertel ik je straks over) en krijgt automatisch een tegenstander. Voordat je gaat vechten bekijk je eerst de voor en nadelen van je characters krachten en die van je tegenstander. Dat geld ook voor challenges die je van een andere gebruiker krijgt. Daarna begint de battle, en laat je je character aanvallen. Gewonnen heb je pas als de tegenstander het opgeeft, of nock out is. In het begin ben je gelijk level up, en krijg je steeds meer opties. Maar de challenges worden lastiger en lastiger, en het word moeilijker level up te gaan. De levels. In het begin kies je een character waarmee je vecht, en die dus ook hogere levels krijgt. Tot level 5 kun je alleen dat character laten stijgen, maar bij 5 mag je er meerdere level up geven. Bij elk level krijgt je character meer vermogen en jij als gebruiker een nieuwe optie. Wat dik gedrukt staat geld voor je character (het Arena Planet College). De leeftijden als (10 jaar) geven aan hoe oud je character er uit zou zien als het een mens was. Hier een tijdlijn: *0 Je begint. Je begint en hebt alleen nog een vecht outfit. '''(12 jaar) *1 '''Je krijgt je normale outfit. (12,2 jaar) *2 Je kunt characters tot favoriet benoemen. ( 12,4jaar) *3 Ontmoet andere gebruikers en hun characters. (12,6jaar) *4 Chat met andere gebruikers. (12,8 jaar) *5 Je kunt andere characters kiezen waarmee je kunt vechten en je krijgt een wapen die je voor altijd bij je draagt. Nadat je al een keer level 5 bent geweest, krijgen je characters alleen nog een wapen. (13 jaar) *6 Je kunt andere gebruikers uitdagen te vechten. (13,2jaar) *7 Je ontvangt de optie 2 tegen 2. (13,4 jaar) *8 Je ontvangt de optie 2 tegen een character van >20. (13,6 jaar) *9 Je ontvangt een nieuw spel waarbij je als eerste de FullPowerDiamond moet zien te pakken. Je kunt alleen met andere gebruikers het spel spelen. 'Als je de FullPowerDaimond te pakken hebt, worden je krachten verdubbelt, en is het bijna onmogelijk voor je tegenstander je nog te verslaan. '(13,8 jaar) *10 - *11 - *12 - *13 - *14 - *15 - 'Je word benoemd tot krijger en krijgt een mentor. '( 15 jaar ) *16 - *17 - *18 - *19 - *20 *21 - *22 - *23 - *24 - *25 - *26 - *27 - *28 - *29 - *30 - *31 - *32 - *33 - * 34 - * 35 - * 36 - * 37 - * 38 - * 39 - * 40 - 'Je word benoemd tot mentor '(25 jaar) (waar strepen staan leg ik een andere keer uit) Krachtgroepem en namen (en rangen). Er zijn 6 krachtgroepen (Clans) waar je characters bij horen: Fire (rood), Metal (geel), Nature (groen), Water and Ice (blauw), Magic (paars) en Sky (wit). Elk character heeft wel iets in zijn vecht en normale outfit dat laat zien van welke krachtgroep hij/zij komt. Ook heeft ieder character wel iets in zijn character dat wat te maken heeft met zijn groep. Namen veranderen vaak zodra het character naar level 20 is gestegen. Voorbeeld: Vuurvlam wordt Vuurvleugel. Dat gebeurd bij sommige characters, maar bij anderen blijven ze gewoon hetzelfde. Er zijn ook rangen. Waarom ik rangen tussen haakjes heb gezet leg ik uit bij het verhaal van Arena Planet. Maar goed... Voordat je level 20 bent ben je leerling, na level 20 ben je krijger, bij level 40 ben je mentor. Arena's Er zijn erg veel arena's. Arena's zijn gebouwen of open plekken waar getraint of gevochten word. Elke krachtgroep heeft zijn eigen hoofd Arena. Die gebouwen zien er allemaal hetzelfde uit, maar dan op allemaal verschillende bizarre plekken. Meestal ga je voor het eerst naar een hoofd Arena als je level 20 bent. Je weet dat niet welke arena het is, en hoe het er daar uitziet. De naam Arena Planet komt daar vandaan. Arena Planet (verhaal) Misschien heb je de proloog bij deel 1 al gelezen, en weet je dus dat dit zoiso niet over een paar verslaafde jongens die aan een stuk door Arena Planet spelen gaat. Dit gaat niet over de zogenaamde gebruikers, maar over de characers. Je hebt waarschijnlijk ook wel gelezen dat er bij het kopje levels Arena Planet College staat. Dát is eigenlijk een ander woord voor een enorme wereld die de gebruikers niet zien of merken. Een enorm heuvel achtig gebied met een enorm schoolgebouw waar de leerlingen de helft van de tijd op school sport en vecht trainingen krijgen. En in hetzelfde gebouw worden ook krijgers getraint door hun mentor. Alle characters merken niet dat er gebruikers zijn die met hun vechten, ze hebben zelfs geen idee van hun nullen-en-enen wereld! Ik heb een lijst gemaakt waar staat wat de gebruikers en characters niet zien. Gebruikers zien geen: *De rangen die de characters uiteindelijk krijgen. *Een school (Arena Planet College) waar de characters getraint worden. *Een hoofd Arena. *Mentoren. *Trainingen en gevechten. Characters zien geen: *Gebruikers. *Chat. *Favorieten characters. *Spellen en uitdagingen. Leerlingen krijgen de halve tijd op school gewone vaklessen, en de andere helfd sport of vecht training. Ook heeft iedereen tijd voor zichzelf om een sport te doen die hij/zij leuk vind. Meestal blijven de zelfde krachtgroepen bij elkaar, maar het komt ook vaak voor dat ze een vriendengroep starten. Ze mogen zich opgeven voor wedstrijden en toernooien en krijgen twee keer per week vechttraining in een Arena. Buiten de Arena's geld wapenstilstand, ofterwijl: ze mogen hun krachten niet gebruiken elkaar pijn te doen. Krijgers krijgen slecht alleen sport en vechtlessen, dat vooral van hun mentor. Bij level 20 worden de meeste mentor, de rest gaat van school. Je deelt je slaapkamer met meestal vier personen. Over de characters. Arena Planet gaat over een vriendengroep die zich team Saber noemt: Bluestar (oprichter), Waves, Maganiq en Urban. Ze zijn bijna allemaal even oud en delen een kamer. Categorie:Krijgertje Categorie:Krijgertje: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker